With the intelligence of devices, in addition to conventional devices such as desktop computers and notebook computers, people further have intelligent devices of multiple forms such as smartphones, tablet computers, smart glasses, and smartwatches. These devices all have strong intelligence and can run multiple different applications. For example, these devices can run applications to provide services of multiple forms, including online services (for example, online multimedia playback, online banking, and social services such as WeChat and MicroBlog), and further including offline services (an online housekeeping reservation service and online purchase of products with a home delivery service, for example, a take-out service, a housekeeping service, electronic products, or apparel).
A user needs to log in, by using a pre-registered account and a key, to an application running in a device, so as to use a service provided by the application. At present, there is a potential security threat to the management of accounts.
In a typical scenario, a user 1 usually has multiple terminal devices such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, or the like, and the user usually uses the same service by using the possessed devices. For example, the user 1 may use WeChat by separately using the smartphone and the tablet computer at different times. In this case, the user 1 needs to separately set and store an account and a key of WeChat in the possessed devices. Usually, the user 1 may only carry the smartphone around but not carry a device such as the tablet computer or a notebook computer. This brings a potential security threat to the account of the user 1. Consequently, a malicious user 2 may log in, by using the device of the user 1, to the application to use the service, causing a loss to the user 1.
In another typical scenario, a user 1 wants to temporarily alienate an account (for example, a Taobao account) of the user 1 to a user 3 for use, and the user 1 needs to notify the user 3 of the account and a key of the user 1 in a particular manner (for example, the user 1 notifies the user 3 in a verbal manner or by sending, by using a device possessed by the user 1, information to a device possessed by the user 3). This brings a great potential security threat to the account of the user 1.
In conclusion, in the related technology, there is no effective solution to avoid the key exposure of an account to effectively ensure the account security when multiple devices use the same account.